A dishwashing machine is a domestic appliance into which dishes (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etc.) are placed to be washed. A dishwashing machine includes a cabinet housing a tub with a treating chamber for washing dishes, and a door configured to open and close for providing selective access to the treating chamber. The dishwasher can further include a handle extending from the door to provide users with an accessible mounting that a user may grasp to move the door between the open and closed positions.